


This Love Happened Naturally

by Sametoyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sametoyou/pseuds/Sametoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves the quiet pliant Louis in the mornings and Louis loves drawing a certain particular pattern on Harry's back with his fingers. ~1,500 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Happened Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift to my lovely friend Caroline. Happy birthday, sweetheart! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

It's almost as if they're glued together, not bearing to be separated even in their sleep.

Having their arms around each other, holding each other tightly and closely, and legs intertwined, that's how they slept.

They didn't move even an inch apart in their sleep. It's Harry's first thought when he wakes up.

He smiles, all tenderly and softly, seeing his Louis sleeping soundly next to him. His hair mussed up from sleep, his breathing soft and warm against his neck. He moves a little bit, yet enough, to see Louis' face in his sleep. He brushes his thumbs softly against his cheek.

Moving closer, he buries his nose in his hair and sighs, pleased because it's their day off. If they want, they could spend the entire day like this. If there is one thing he would never get tired of, it's definitely cuddling with Louis. He'll never get tired of Louis. Never.

He pulls him closer— even though he thought that was impossible with the way they're already next to each other. Louis murmurs something incoherent in his sleep and Harry kisses the top of his head. At that, Louis lets out a sound, pleased, almost sounding as if he purred.

He presses more kisses and whispers all quietly, "Louis, cutie. Wake up, darling." All Louis does instead is nuzzle his nose against Harry's neck and sighs quietly. He knows he's awake, but he's like that, always pretending to be still asleep after Harry wakes him up.

Slowly, he moves a little bit and starts placing kisses all over Louis' face, "Louis," he presses a kiss on his forehead, "love," another kiss on his cheek, "babe," and a final one on his nose and Louis giggles softly, "darling."

He blinks his eyes open, a soft sleepy smile spread across his face, "I was asleep, goofball."

"You woke up when I called you cutie," Harry smiles and tilts his head forward so their lips are an inch apart, and rubs his nose against Louis. He lets out few giggles and Harry hums, "'cause you're a cutie."

"Harry," he hums quietly and he's suddenly hiding his face against Harry's chest.

Harry smiles, scratching his head all gently, "why are you hiding your face, love," he teases quietly.

In the mornings and when he's just about to drift off to sleep, Louis is unusually quiet and pliant, and Harry loves every single second of it. He loves how he's cuddlier than usual, always clinging on to Harry, and the slightest signs of affection Harry gives him, causes him to giggle and hide his pink cheeks against his chest.

And Harry wishes he could see his face. Every time he gets shy and flushed, he hides his face against Harry's chest, or neck, and Harry has only gotten few glimpses of shy Louis.

So Harry decides that; he's going to see Louis' face when he's all shy and giggling softly.

"Harryyyyy," Louis whines, his voice soft.

Harry presses a kiss on top of his head, "Louis, I want to see your face."

Eventually, Louis shifts to press his forehead against Harry's and a pout is clearly visible, "why?"

"Why are you pouting because I said I wanted to see your cutie face?" Harry asks softly, rubbing his nose again against Louis', hoping it'll have the same effect as before.

It doesn't because all Louis does in continue pouting, "I was very pleased being so close to you."

"Aren't you still close to me?" Harry asks and Louis giggles softly shaking his head.

"Yes, but not here," Louis says and places his hand against Harry's chest, "but I love your face. It's always a nice sight to wake up to."

Harry pecks Louis' lips softly, "Louis?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you count all the stars in the universe, the dust and sand grains, flowers, and all the people in the world, then you'll only get a fraction of how much I love you," he feels Louis' grip on his arm tightening and then he tries to hide his face once again against Harry's chest, but this time Harry holds him still.

"Harry," he laughs, trying to move to hide his face, but Harry holds him close.

And Louis is a sight to be seen. His cheeks are a tint of pink. His eyes squinting in the way Harry knows Louis hates, glowing with pure happiness and delight. He giggles softly, "Harry," he repeats, closing his eyes.

"Oh my god, I never knew you could be this cute," Harry hums, rubbing his nose again against Louis'.

After few moments, Harry loosens his grip and Louis immediately hides his face against his neck. He rubs his back gently, slowly, and tenderly, the way that calms Louis. He continues rubbing his back and Louis's drawing a certain familiar pattern on his back with his fingers softly. Harry finds himself smiling affectionately again at this familiar gesture.

It's always the same pattern; a straight line, then he's drawing what seems to be circular patterns, followed by one more line, and finally a curled line— Louis. He's writing Louis.

"Louis," Harry whispers quietly.

"How many times have I written my name on your back?" Louis asks, shifting to face him again, and softly brushing a strand of Harry's hair that had fallen on his face. He seems to be more awake now; no longer that pliant, quiet Louis.

"Enough times to make it clear that I'm yours," Harry hums, "but still not enough."

"How is it enough and not enough? You're odd," Louis raises a brow and Harry grins.

"First of all I'll have you know I'm not odd, I'm _even_ ," Harry giggles and Louis covers his face in his hands and groans.

"Did you really just say that?"

"Yes I did. And by enough not enough, I mean you've made it clear to me that I'm yours long time ago but I can never have enough of you," Harry says as he pulls Louis' hands away from his face.

"I'm never doing that again if you keep on being lame," Louis says as he places his arms around Harry once again. Instead, Harry pouts slightly, knowing the effect his little pout has on Louis. Instantly, Louis' eyes soften, his eyes warm and loving, filled with so much fond and affection. He brushes the back of his hand softly against Harry's cheek, "don't pout, darling. You know I'll never stop doing that and you're not lame. You're lovely, babe."

Biting his lips from smiling even more, Harry leans into Louis' touch, "I can get anything from you if I pout."

"Yeah, but I can get anything from you without having to do anything. So who's the winner?" Louis grins and Harry scrunches his nose slightly at him, the way Louis finds it to be adorable, and starts giggling softly. Louis pecks his nose and Harry hums.

He stares at him for quite a while, his blue gentle eyes always seeming brighter when he's looking at him, "Louis, why do you love me?"

"What brought that up?" Louis asks.

"Just a question. If someone asked you why you love me, what would you say?" Harry asks again, placing his hands around Louis again, under his shirt so he can rub his fingers softly against his warm, soft skin.

Louis smiles softly, "Because when I saw you I fell in love with everything about you. Your curly hair that's now much longer than it was when we first met, but I still love it as much. Your smile that I'll never get enough of seeing. Your laugh that I'll never get tired of hearing. Your pink, pink, pink lips that I'll never get enough of," he leans forward and pecks his lips, "your charming personality. You're nice, always nice to everyone. Even if someone if slightly rude to you, you'll always treat them nicely. You're kind and you're a sweetheart. I basically fell in love with your charming lovely self. That's one answer I could say, but that's not my first answer."

"What is it then?"

"Because I found my home in you," Louis says, smiling softly.

Harry finds himself smiling softly again and then he's pecking Louis' lips softly, "home?" he whispers.

"Home," Louis repeats, "with you around, I feel comfortable and safe. So yeah, home."

This time Harry's the one to hide his face against Louis' neck, "you're my home," Harry whispers, nuzzling his nose against Louis' neck as Louis runs his hands through Harry's hair, scratching just softly.

"You know what I love about our love?" Louis asks quietly.

"That it all happened naturally," Harry hums in response.

Louis presses a kiss on top of his head and he's drawing that familiar pattern on Harry's back. Harry smiles, pressing a kiss against Louis' neck when Louis draws more straight lines and curves after his name;

 _Louis and Harry_.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Caroline, we're best friends and I might not love you like how Harry and Louis do (because not even couples can love each other like them), but I care about you deeply. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for, always there and always supportive. We have many similarities, and we have differences but we never fight. We sometimes talk about the most weirdest things that I would absolutely refuse talking to anyone else with, yet I talk with you about it because you make everything interesting. We've made many memories together and I cherish you and our friendship dearly, and it hasn't been even a year since we first talked! I hope we'll always remain friends, I love you sweetheart. Happy 17th birthday, Caroline!  
> ~
> 
> Go and wish Caroline a happy birthday on her [twitter.](https://twitter.com/patronuslarry)
> 
> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


End file.
